An object-based audio service enables a user to listen to audio while controlling various sound sources included in the audio. In general, in music, a voice of a singer, and a musical instrument, such as a guitar, a piano, a bass, and the like are mixed. Unlike a general audio service, in the object-based audio service, various musical instruments, a voice of a singer, and the like may be independently encoded, or stored and/or transmitted, rather than being mixed. When the object-based audio service is used, a playback terminal may individually control only a voice of a singer, or each musical instrument.
However, since encoding and decoding may be independently performed for each audio object in the object-based audio service, the object-based audio service may be incompatible with a broadcasting system, such as a Digital Television (DTV), a Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) system, a Digital Audio Broadcasting (DAB) system, and the like. In other words, it is difficult to control audio signals for each object in a broadcast transmitting and playback apparatus, such as a DTV, a DMB system, a DAB system, and the like in the broadcasting system.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a technology that may provide an object-based audio service in a broadcasting system, such as a DTV, a DMB system, a DAB system, and the like.